1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to locating lost, misplaced or stolen objects and, more particularly, to a security-enhanced radio frequency (RF) object locator system, method and program storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various different object locator systems are available for locating lost, misplaced or stolen objects (e.g., keys, telephones, remote controls, tablet computers, etc.). Such object locator systems typically rely on visual and/or auditory indicators (i.e., lights and/or sounds) emitted either by the object itself or by a portable device used to track the object. However, attempting to locate an object based on visual and/or auditory indicators can often be imprecise and difficult. Furthermore, such object locator systems are typically designed so that they can be activated by anyone. However, there may be circumstances in which the owner of an object may want to prevent others from having access to that object. For example, a parent may want to prevent a child from having access to a lockbox or car key. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a security-enhanced object locator system that provides for easier, more precise, tracking of objects.